KIM's FAMILY
by SwaggieTongue
Summary: Keluarga Kim memiliki 8 anak bersaudara. Tanpa ayah dan ibu membuat mereka harus hidup mandiri, bertanggung jawab juga saling menjaga. Karena itu adalah mandat yang diberikan oleh kedua orang tua mereka. Terutama untuk menjaga sang adik kecil Kim Yoonji.
1. PROLOG

PROLOG

Genre : Humor, Family

Cast : BTS and Sweet Yoonji (Perubahan marga untuk mendukung cerita)

Disclaimer : This story is mine

Rate : aman

Warning : OOC, Typo(s), dan lainnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Keluarga Kim memiliki 8 anak bersaudara. Mereka adalah yatim piatu yang ditinggalkan kedua orang tua setahun yang lalu. Tanpa ayah dan ibu membuat mereka harus hidup mandiri, bertanggung jawab juga saling menjaga. Karena itu adalah mandat yang diberikan oleh kedua orang tua mereka. Terutama untuk menjaga sang adik kecil Kim Yoonji.

KIM SEOKJIN (28)

Merupakan anak sulung di keluarganya. Menuruni garis ibunya baik dalam wajah maupun bakat. Terjun dalam dunia entertainment sejak masih di bangku sekolah. Hobi memasak. Sangat menyayangi para adiknya. Aktor dengan sejuta prestasi.

KIM YOONGI (26)

Bekerja sebagai komposer. Pencipta lagu yang handal. Mempunyai seorang kekasih yakni tempat tidur empuk di kamarnya. Cuek pada keadaan namun sangat perhatian dengan caranya. Lebih memilih tidur daripada pergi sarapan. Benci berisik.

KIM HOSEOK (24)

Seorang dancer dan juga rapper. Bernama panggung J-Hope. Orang yang terlampau hiperaktif. Moodbooster keluarga Kim. Paling penakut dari semua saudaranya. Sering belajar membuat lagu dengan Yoongi. Tidak bisa menolak permintaan sang adik kecil Yoonji.

KIM NAMJOON (23)

Adalah seorang workaholic. Mempunyai otak genius dengan sejuta ide brilliant di KIM Corp. Pimpinan teratas yang sangat disegani semua bawahannya. Sangat berbakat dalam merusakkan benda.

KIM JIMIN (21)

Kekanakan dan menjadi objek pertama sebagai bahan bully oleh grup evil magnae. Berkuliah di Seoul National University. Mengambil jurusan seni. Cerewet. Menyandang gelar penakut nomor 2 di keluarga Kim.

KIM TAEHYUNG (20)

Walaupun berbeda satu tahun dari Jimin, namun mereka berada di grade yang sama. Ia juga merupakan anak yang genius seperti Namjoon sang kakak. Berkuliah di tempat yang sama dengan Jimin. Mengambil jurusan bisnis management.

KIM JUNGKOOK (18)

Cowok dengan bunny smilenya. Bersekolah di Bangtan School tingkat terakhir. Selalu take care of Kim Yoonji. Namja paling populer di sekolahnya. Ketua grup evil magnae.

KIM YOONJI (16)

Magnae cantik yang paling disayang. Dekat dengan Jungkook untuk 'misi para magnae'. Sangat manja pada Hoseok. Bersekolah di tempat yang sama dengan Jungkook dan berada di tahun pertama. Karakter cuek dan sok jual mahal. Moody. Tidak bisa memasak. Cita-citanya menjadi seorang role model.

Bagaimana keseharian mereka?

.

.

.

.

.

END untuk chap ini

by Shin Chami

Terimakasih


	2. SCHOOL

SCHOOL

Genre : Humor, Family

Cast : BTS and Sweet Yoonji (perubahan marga untuk mendukung cerita)

Disclaimer : This story is mine

Rate : Aman

Warning : OOC, Typo(s), dan lainnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari senin. Juga merupakan hari pertama Kim Yoonji bersekolah di sekolah barunya.

"Oppa!! Dimana kaos kaki kesayanganku?!"

Seokjin yang sedang berkutat dengan pancinya itu langsung mengalihkan fokus. Ditatapnya sang adik yang kini telah rapi dengan seragam barunya.

"Sudah kau cari belum?"

"Sudah. Tapi tidak ada di lemariku. Di rak juga tidak ada." Bibirnya mengerucut lucu.

Namjoon tiba-tiba masuk ke dapur dengan wajah segarnya. Sepertinya dia baru saja mandi.

"Pakai saja yang lain. Memang kaus kakimu cuma satu?"

"Tidak bisa! Itu kaos kaki keberuntunganku. Ini hari pertamaku sekolah. Aku harus memakainya!"

Namjoon dan Seokjin hanya bisa menggeleng pelan. Jika sudah seperti ini maka Yoonji tak akan mau bersekolah tanpa kaos kaki itu.

"Coba tanya Jungkook atau Taehyung." Titah Seokjin.

Yeoja mungil itu kini meluncur menuju kamar Jungkook yang langsung menerobos pintunya. Terlihat Jungkook setengah telanjang di depan lemari dengan ekspresi kaget.

"Ya! Bisakan kalau mau masuk ketuk pintu? Aku tak ingin matamu ternoda Yoonji-ya. Atau kau sengaja?" Tanya Jungkook sambil menaik turunkan alis tebalnya.

"Oppa! Dimana kaos kaki hitam kesayanganku?" Tanya Yoonji dengan wajah serius.

Yang ditatap hanya mengerutkan dahi bingung. "Kenapa tanya padaku? Aku tidak tau."

'BLAMM'

Yoonji membalikkan badan dan menutup pintu dengan keras.

"TAETAE OPPA!" Teriaknya ketika melihat Taehyung keluar dari kamar mandi dengan sikat gigi yang bertengger di mulutnya. "Oppa! Dimana kaos kaki hitamku?!"

Yang ditanya hanya menggeleng sambil mengangkat bahu. Kemudian kembali masuk kedalam kamar mandi tak menghiraukan sang adik yang kini tengah menghentak-hentakkan kakinya penuh emosi.

"Aku pulaangg!!"

Dari arah ruang tamu terlihat seorang namja tampan dengan hoodie hitam dan celana jeans melangkah masuk. Ia membawa sebuah ransel ukuran sedang dipunggungnya.

"Huueee! Hosiki oppa! Huee hiks.. hiks.."

Hoseok yang baru datang itu pun kelabakan melihat sang adik tiba-tiba menangis. Apa dia baru saja mengucapkan kata yang salah? Atau dia sudah tidak diinginkan untuk pulang ke rumah ini? Ah itu tak mungkin Hosiki.

"Yoonji-ya, gwenchana?" Ujarnya sambil memeluk Yoonji yang masih sesenggukan.

Seokjin dan Namjoon yang mendengar ada keributan di ruang tengah kini muncul dengan wajah bingung dan panik.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Namjoon.

Hoseok menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak tau. Aku baru saja pulang dan dia sudah menangis seperti ini."

"B-blackie.. huee.."

Namjoon, Seokjin, dan Hoseok menyerngit heran. 'Blackie'? Apa itu?

"Siapa Blackie?" Tanya Seokjin.

"Kaos kakiku hilang oppa! Huee!"

Seokjin kini mendekat dan mengajak Yoonji untuk duduk di sofa abu-abu disana. Ia mengusap pundak Yoonji sayang sambil mencoba menenangkan gadis 16 tahun tersebut. Namjoon mengambil pack tissue dan meletakannya di pangkuan Yoonji.

"Ada apa hyung?" Tanya Jungkook. Kini ia telah rapi dengan seragamnya. Kedua tangannya terlihat tengah merapikan dasi yang mengikat lehernya.

"Kaus kaki hitam Yoonji hilang." Jawab Seokjin.

"Kenapa tidak pakai saja yang lain?"

"Tidak mau! Yoonji mau blackie! Hueee!"

Mereka panik seketika. Yoonji yang menangis akan sulit untuk diam.

"Ada apa hyung?"

Kini mereka menatap Jimin yang baru saja turun dari arah tangga dengan rambut yang mencuat kemana-mana. Mata sipitnya masih setengah menutup. Ia langsung duduk di sebelah Seokjin sambil menguap lebar. Pagi yang terlalu berisik, pikirnya.

"Kaos kaki Yoonji hilang Chim." Jawab Namjoon.

"Si Blackie." Lanjut Hoseok.

"Ah kaos kaki itu. Aku pakai kemarin. Itu sekarang di kamarku."

Yoonji seketika menghentikan tangisannya. Mata kecilnya melotot tajam kearah Jimin. Pack tissue di pangkuannya kini telah mendarat dengan mulus di kepala Jimin yang baru saja tersadar telah melakukan suatu kesalahan.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook melenggang tenang di sepanjang koridor sekolah. Tak dipedulikan banyak orang kini tengah menatap dengan pandangan kagum kepadanya. Beberapa bahkan berbisik tentangnya. Jungkook memang terkenal disini. Banyak anak gadis menjadi penggemarnya. Bahkan ada beberapa laki-laki juga.

Disamping Jungkook terlihat adik kecilnya, Yoonji berjalan anggun. Wajah kusutnya pagi tadi sudah tak terlihat lagi. Pagi itu Yoonji akhirnya mau pergi kesekolah setelah 'menyiksa' Jimin yang memakai kaos kaki kesayangannya tanpa ijin. Yoonji marah besar karena kaos kaki wanginya berubah bau keringat dan jelas dia tak mau memakainya. Keputusan akhir adalah Yoonji mau memakai kaos kaki hitam miliknya yang lain yang bernama 'Darkie' dengan perjanjian jatah makanan penutup milik Jimin menjadi miliknya selama sebulan kedepan.

Menyenangkan bukan?

Mereka berakhir di ruang aula yang sangat luas. Sudah banyak siswa berkumpul disana untuk diadakannya penyambutan bagi siswa siswi baru.

"Sudahlah oppa, aku bisa sendiri. Kau pergilah."

"Kau mengusirku?" Jungkook membulatkan matanya.

"Oh ayolah oppa. Mereka terus menatap kearah kita. Aku tidak suka."

Jungkook menghela napasnya. "Yasudahlah. Jika nanti merasa kesulitan, hubungi oppamu ini. Okay?"

"Okay."

Jungkook kemudian pergi dari kerumunan itu meninggalkan Yoonji sendirian. Matanya menatap sekeliling. Sepertinya tak salah jika dia memilih sekolah yang sama dengan oppanya itu. Lumayan, pikirnya.

Tiba-tiba ada 3 yeoja menghampirinya. "Ya! Kamu Kim Yoonji?" Seru anak paling kanan.

Yoonji menggerakkan matanya menatap yeoja tadi. Terlihat mereka lebih tinggi dari Yoonji.

Yoonji mengangguk sekali. Bagaimana bisa mereka tau namanya? Apa mereka pernah berada di sekolah yang sama dengan Yoonji?

"Ah, benar kan apa kataku." Kali ini yeoja dengan pony tail yang bersuara.

Kemudian yeoja berambut panjang mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjabat tangan Yoonji. Sekedar berkenalan.

"Namaku Yuju. Salam kenal."

Yoonji meraih tangan yeoja itu dan tersenyum kikuk. "Kim Yoonji imnida."

"Aku Yerin."

"Namaku Eunha. Kau bisa berteman dengan kami mulai sekarang."

Yoonji mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung. "Oh, huh?"

"Oh ayolah." Yuju merangkul bahu Yoonji erat. "Kau tau tidak? Banyak anak gadis yang ingin menjadi bagian dari kami."

.

.

.

.

.

Jam pelajaran telah selesai dan sekarang waktunya jam istirahat. Yoonji merapikan buku-buku dimejanya dan memasukannya kedalam tas. Sejak pertemuan Yoonji dengan trio yang menyebut diri mereka sebagai GF tadi, kini Yoonji 'dengan agak terpaksa' duduk bersebelahan dengan yeoja yang bernama Yerin. Sedangkan Yuju dan Eunha berada di meja depan mereka. Entah kenapa mereka bertiga mendapat kelas yang sama dengan Yoonji. Yoonji juga bingung.

"Kau mau ke kantin Yoonji-ya?" Tanya Yerin.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak lapar." Jawabnya singkat.

Yuju mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Yasudah. Aku lapar. Kami akan pergi ke kantin bersama."

"Kau nanti bisa sendirian disini." Kata Eunha.

"Gwenchana."

"Atau kau ingin menitip sesuatu pada kami? Kudengar roti cokelatnya enak." Kata Yerin sambil membayangkan rasa roti cokelat yang terkenal itu.

"Tak usah. Kalian pergilah. Nanti aku akan menyusul jika lapar."

"Yasudah. Terserahlah. Kajja."

Yoonji mengambil ponsel di tasnya dan sebuah headset. Jarinya menari lincah dan menemukan sebuah lagu single dari Hoseok. Ditekannya tombol play dan dia bersenandung ria.

"Yoonji."

Wajahnya mendongak menatap seorang gadis yang kini berada di hadapannya.

"Ye?" Sahutnya sambil melepas headset.

"Kau adiknya Jungkook sunbae kan?"

"Ye."

"Ah, ternyata benar." Gadis itu kemudian duduk. "Namaku Eunbi. Aku penggemar J-hope oppa. Bisa minta tolong berikan ini padanya?" Gadis itu menyerahkan sebuah kotak kepada Yoonji.

"Apa ini?"

"Itu album J-hope oppa dan beberapa foto. Aku ingin minta tolong agar dia menandatanganinya. Aku juga membuat beberapa asesoris disana. Semoga J-jope oppa menyukainya."

"Okay." Yoonji memasukkan kotak itu kedalam tasnya. "Aku akan berikan padanya."

"Tolong sampaikan salamku juga padanya."

Yoonji tersenyum. "Akan kusampaikan."

'Tak tak'

"Yoonji-ya, kau tak ke kantin?"

"Ah, Kookie oppa."

Tiba-tiba Jungkook masuk ke kelas itu dan duduk di samping Yoonji. "Sudah dapat teman baru?"

Yoonji mengangguk. "Namanya Eunbi."

"Ah, aku Jungkook." Serunya sambil menjulurkan tangan.

Eunbi yang melihat itu cepat tanggap dan menjabat tangan Jungkook. "Eunbi imnida." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum gugup.

Jungkook kemudian meletakkan sebungkus roti cokelat dan sekotak susu strawberry di meja Yoonji. "Aku tadi dari kantiin dan tidak menemukanmu disana. Kenapa kalian tidak ke kantin?" Tanya Jungkook. Ia tengah membuka kotak makanan berwarna hijau yang entah didapatnya darimana.

"Aku sedang malas ke kantin. Itu apa oppa?" Tanya Yoonji.

"Cake. Aku dapat dari siapa ya namanya? Ah aku lupa. Dia tadi memberikan ini padaku. Kalian mau?"

Yoonji menggeleng dan Eunbi tersenyum menolak. Sungguh dia merasa gugup sekarang.

Enak sekali kehidupan kakak kelincinya itu di sekolah ini. Apa Yoonji juga bisa seperri itu?

.

.

.

.

.

Yoonji berjalan cepat di depan. Jauh dibelakangnya terlihat Jungkook yang menyusul sambil sedikit berlari.

"Yoonji-ya, tunggu sebentar."

Yoonji menghentikan langkahnya ketika ditarik oleh Jungkook.

"Oppa, ayolah. Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Kau berlatih badminton saja. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Tidak bisa. Kita harus pulang bersama."

Yoonji memutar matanya malas. "Oppa! Aku sudah dewasa. Aku tau jalan pulang. Aku bisa naik bis."

"Tetap tidak bisa Yoonji-ya. Bisa saja nanti kamu salah menaiki bis yang berakhir tersesat lalu seseorang menculikmu, mengambil organ-"

"YA! Oppa! Aku tak sebodoh itu!"

"Satu jam. Okay? Cuma satu jam dan kita bisa pulang."

"Tidak mau."

"30 menit? Deal?"

Yoonji menghela napas jengah. Yang benar saja? Pulang ke rumah dan makan adalah rencana awal Yoonji. Serial drama kesukaannya juga sepertinya akan segera dimuai. Dan sekarang berakhir dia harus menunggu Jungkook berlatih badminton lalu baru bisa pulang. Apa-apaan ini? Tapi ia tak bisa apa-apa. Berdebat dengan oppanya hanya akan lebih memperlama waktu.

"Deal."

Hari pertama sekolahnya sedikit menyebalkan ternyata.

.

.

.

.

.

END untuk chap ini

by Shin Chami

Udah gitu aja


	3. ROTI PANGGANG

ROTI PANGGANG

Genre : Humor, Family

Cast : BTS and Sweet Yoonji (Perubahan marga untuk mendukung cerita)

Disclaimer : This story is mine

Rate : Aman

Warning : OOC, Typo(s), dan sebagainya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yoonji-ya, berhenti belajar dulu. Kita makan malam."

"Sebentar oppa. Aku selesai sedikit lagi."

Hoseok membuka pintu kamar Yoonji lebih lebar dan berjalan mendekati meja belajar Yoonji. Sekarang yeoja itu sedang berkutat serius dengan buku dan pulpen dihadapannya. Terlihat dahinya yang berkerut samar. Sebenarnya ia tak bisa berkonsentrasi penuh sedari tadi. Bayangan hantu dari film horror yang ia tonton bersama teman-temannya tadi masih terbayang. Bahkan sesekali Yoonji menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang. Merasa sesuatu seperti dibelakangnya.

"Sedang apa?"

"Tugas science."

Hoseok duduk di tempat tidur Yoonji dan mulai merebahkan badannya. Matanya menutup perlahan.

Yoonji melihat Hoseok dari ujung matanya. "Kenapa oppa?"

"Aku belum tidur 3 hari."

"Biasanya kan kau kuat, oppa."

"Besok aku harus ke Jepang."

"Berapa hari?"

"Mungkin 1 minggu."

Yoonji menutup buku pelajarannya dan ia rapikan. Menata rapi di rak."Oppa, belikan boneka kumamon. Okay?"

"Hahaha tenang saja Yoonji-ya. Kau sudah selesai? Bisa kita ke ruang makan sekarang?"

Yoonji mengangguk setuju. Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju ruang makan yang terhubung dengan dapur.

"YOONGI OPPA!" Pekiknya.

Yoongi yang saat itu tengah meminum air mineralnya sedikit terlonjak kaget mendengar seseorang memanggilnya dari arah belakang. Ia kini membalikkan badan dan merentangkan tangannya untuk memeluk Yoonji.

"Oppa, bogoshippo." Serunya manja.

"Nado." Sahut Yoongi sambil mengelus punggung Yoonji.

"Setiap hari dia menanyakanmu hyung."

"Hahaha, jinjja?"

Yoonji melepas pelukannya dan menatap tajam Namjoon yang tengah menata piring di meja makan. "Oppa! Tidak setiap hari kok!"

"Hahaha, kau malu ya Yoonji-ya." Goda Seokjin. Ia kini tengah meletakkan sup ayam pedas di meja makan.

"Iya hyung, Yoonji selalu tanya. Yoongi oppa kapan pulang? Hahahahaha" Goda Hoseok.

"Hosiki oppa! Aku tidak seperti itu!"

"Hahaha. Okay aku percaya."

"Ada apa oppa tiba-tiba pulang?"

"Apa aku sudah tidak diterima lagi di rumah ini?"

"Anni. Bukan begitu. Biasanya kan oppa selalu tidur di studio yang gelap itu."

"Itu tempat kerja Yoonji-ya."

"Tempat kerja yang gelap."

"Aish sudahlah. Yoonji-ya, sekarang panggil Jimin, Taehyung, dan Jungkook untuk makan malam."

Yoonji mengangguk mantap mendengar titah oppa tertuanya.

Ia berjalan kearah kamar Jungkook yang berada di lantai bawah. Yoonji mengetuk pintu itu, mengingat dua minggu yang lalu dia sempat kena marah oleh Jungkook gara-gara masuk kamar tanpa mengetuk pintu.

Lebih dari lima kali Yoonji mengetuk pintu tapi tak ada sahutan dari dalam. Sekarang satu-satunya tempat keberadaan Jungkook pasti diatas. Kamar Jimin.

"Taetae oppa dulu saja."

Kini Yoonji berjalan keluar dan beralih ke kamar Taehyung.

"Oppa?"

Yoonji menyembulkan kepalanya di pintu kamar Taehyung. Ia terlihat tengah memakai kacamata tebalnya dengan laptop yang menyala dihadapannya.

"Ye, Yoonji-ya."

"Makan?"

"Pergilah duluan. Aku akan menyusul."

"Okay."

Yoonji kembali berjalan menaiki tangga yang menghubungkannya ke lantai dua. Kamar Jimin ada di sayap kanan. Ia berjalan malas dan segera mendobrak pintu itu. Tenang saja. Jimin tak akan bisa marah dengan Yoonji.

Benar kan?

Jungkook dan Jimin tengah fokus dengan layar persegi panjang di depan mereka. Jari mereka berdua sibuk memencet tombol dengan sangat berisik. Tak jarang mereka mengumpat kasar. Mereka berdua memang punya hobi yang sama di bidang game. Yoonji berjalan mengendap menuju stop kontak dan mencabut salah satu nyawa disana.

'Blam'

Seketika layar itu berubah gelap.

"Waktunya makan, oppa." Yoonji berkata pelan.

"Argh!"

"Yoonji-ya, sedikit lagi aku menang. Ini pertama kalinya aku akan mengalahkan Jungkook."

"Apa ini berarti kalian menyuruhku agar membawa Yoongi oppa kesini? Menyeret kalian untuk makan?"

Mereka berdua menunduk lesu. "Ne."

Oh ayolah siapa yang mau diseret oleh hyung bergelar macan betina itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka semua kini sudah berkumpul di meja makan dengan sajian lezat chef Seokjin. Dia masak banyak hari ini.

"Kenapa banyak sekali hyung?" Tanya Jungkook.

"Sengaja. Besok aku akan ke Jeju untuk shooting. Jadi sekarang aku masak banyak."

"Berapa hari, hyung?"

"Mungkin lima hari atau satu minggu."

"Aku juga harus ke Busan besok. Proyek perusahaan sudah berjalan. Aku harus melihatnya."

"Aku juga harus ke Jepang besok. Wah bisa kebetulan sekali."

Yoonji menunduk lesu. "Yoongi oppa, apa besok juga akan kembali ke studio? Tidak kan oppa?"

"Aku sebenarnya pulang untuk mengambil pakaian saja."

"Aish Yoongi hyung! Buatkan aku satu lagu dulu. Aku ada tugas membuat lagu dengan tema musim panas."

"Kau selalu melimpahkan tugas musikmu pada Yoongi."

"Jangan seperti itu. Belajarlah mandiri."

"Aish, Namjoon hyung, Seokjin hyung, kenapa tidak mendukungku?"

"Itu tugasmu Kookie, buat sendiri lagumu."

"Ah hyung, jebal. Aku biasanya mendapat nilai bagus karena lagumu."

"Sudah aku bilang kerjakan sendiri tugasmu Jungkookie. Kau sudah tahun terakhir di sekolah."

Jungkook mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Bagaimana bisa ia mendapat nilai terbaik tanpa campur tangan hyung komposernya itu?

Taehyung angkat suara. "Kau pergi keluar saja. Cari inspirasi lagumu."

"Ne, Kookie. Kau bisa ikut denganku besok. Aku akan ke taman bermain. Pasti seru. Kau mau?" Tawar Jimin.

Jungkook mendesah kesal. Berbeda dengan Yoonji yang mendengarnya dengan mata berbinar.

"Oppa, boleh aku ikut?"

"Tidak bisa Yoonji-ya. Semuanya anak laki-laki." Kini Jimin sedikit mencondongkan badannya. "Dan kami sudah dewasa."

Yoonji mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. "Jadi aku hanya dengan Taetae oppa besok dirumah?"

Taehyung menggeleng. "Aku akan ke toko buku. Mungkin sampai sore."

"Argh! Kalian jahat."

"Yoonji-ya. Kau kan sudah besar." Kata Seokjin. "Tak apa sesekali dirumah sendiri."

"Tapi kan besok hari libur. Dan aku sendirian!"

"Ajak saja teman-temanmu kesini."Sahut Hoseok.

"Yup. Kau boleh mengajak teman-temanmu kesini. Asal jangan pergi keluar sendirian. Oppa tidak mau kau kenapa-napa."

"Tenang saja Yoonji-ya, besok akan kubelikan gulali yang besar. Dan permen kapas. Ah kalau ada boneka kumamon akan kubelikan yang besar untukmu juga untuk Yoongi hyung. Aku tidak akan lupa."

"Janji?"

Jimin mengangguk. "Janji."

"Okay sekarang kita bisa makan." Seokjin kini bersiap untuk berdoa.

"Tunggu." Potong Namjoon. "Taehyung-ah."

"Ye, hyung."

"Lepaskan kacamatamu."

.

.

.

.

.

"Oppa, bagaimana ini? Aku tidak mau dirumah sendiri."

"Aku juga tak akan bisa membuat lagu bagus tanpa sentuhan ajaib Yoongi hyung."

"Sekarang bagaimana oppa?"

"Aku juga bingung, Yoonji-ya. Pergi dengan Jimin hyung tak akan menyelesaikan masalah. Tapi ada baiknya juga. Andai saja Yoongi hyung tidak sibuk. Pasti dia akan membantuku.

"Andai mereka tidak sibuk."

"Ah sudahlah, aku mau makan cemilan didapur. Kau mau?"

"Aku sudah kenyang oppa."

"Yasudah aku ke dapur dulu. Tadi aku lihat ada roti tawar diatas kulkas. Sandwich sepertinya enak."

Yoonji menepuk jidatnya. "Astaga oppa. Jangan makan itu. Rotinya sudah kadaluarsa oppa. Makanya aku letakkan di luar lemari. Aku lupa membuangnya"

"Aish Yoonji. Untung kau bilang."

Yoonji tertawa. "Iya oppa. Kalau mau buat sandwich ambil saja roti yang masih baru di lemari dapur. Yang disana masih baru. Hahaha."

"Siapa juga yang mau makan makanan kadaluarsa. Hahaha."

Sesaat kemudian tawa mereka berdua terhenti.

.

.

.

.

.

"KKYAAA!!! OPPA!! Astaga."

Yoonji baru saja menutup pintu kulkas ketika melihat Seokjin dengan muka penuh masker berwarna hijau di sampingnya.

"Hahaha, mian. Belakangan ini jerawat mulai muncul diwajahku. Ini masker herbal dari manager. Kau ini kenapa? Apa masker ini menutupi ketampananku?"

"A-a tidak. Aku hanya berpikir hantu yang kulihat tadi di film bisa jadi nyata." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Dia ke bioskop dan tidak mengajakku, hyung." Jawab Jungkook sambil menyiapkan sebuah piring.

"Oppa! Aku pergi dengan teman-temanku. Kau bisa jadi satu-satunya namja kalau ikut."

"Hahaha sudahlah. Sedang apa kalian?"

"Kami mau buat roti panggang. Special untuk hyungdeul. Dengan selai cokelat."

"Dan keju."

Seokjin mengambil alih pintu kulkas dan mengambil jus jeruknya. "Tumben sekali kalian mau pergi ke dapur. Kalian tidak sedang ingin sesuatu kan?"

"Tidak."

"Yasudah. Aku mau nonton tv. Serial drama yang kubintangi sudah mulai."

"Okay."

.

.

.

.

.

Yoonji menarik selimutnya sebatas hidung. Hampir menginjak tengah malam dan dia masih kesulitan untuk tidur. Matanya masih terbuka lebar menatap sekeliling dengan waswas. Bahkan suara ranting dan daun yang bergesekan pun terdengar sangat mencekam di telinganya. Padahal lampu kamarnya masih menyala.

"Astaga. Aku tak akan mau pergi menonton film horror lagi." Gumamnya.

Setelah bergelung dengan pikirannya, akhirnya Yoonji memilih untuk menumpang tidur di kamar salah satu oppanya. Dengan langkah sedikit terburu ia membuka knop pintu kamar.

Gelap.

Rencana awal dia ingin pergi ke kamar Namjoon atau Seokjin. Karena dua oppa yang kamarnya bersebelahan dengan kamar Yoonji juga sama takutnya dengan hantu. Tapi rencana itu hanya menjadi rencana karena kamar Seokjin dan Namjoon berada di sayap kiri dan berakhir sekarang ia telah memasuki kamar Hoseok yang berada tepat di samping kanan kamarnya.

"Oppa." Serunya sambil memanjat naik ke tempat tidur Hoseok.

Hoseok yang merasa tidurnya terganggu kini membuka mata dan melihat Yoonji tengah berusaha menarik selimutnya untuk berbagi.

"Boleh aku tidur disini?"

Hoseok tersenyum dan menarik Yoonji untuk mendekat. "Kau kenapa?"

Yoonji diam. Dia tak mungkin berkata jujur. Hoseok bisa lebih ketakutan parah jika tau Yoonji kesini karena takut hantu. Karena percayalah, Hoseok ribuan kali lebih takut hantu dari Yoonji.

"Aku hanya ingin tidur dengan oppa."

Yoonji memeluk erat tubuh oppanya dan mulai memejamkan mata. Ia sangat mengantuk sekarang. Apalagi Hoseok yang mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Tidurlah."

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya kediaman keluarga Kim mendadak heboh. Namjoon belum membuka pintu kamar mereka sedari tadi. Entah apa yang sedang dia lakukan. Seokjin sejak terbangun terus sibuk menghubungi sang manager untuk menunda jadwal hari ini. Begitu pula Hoseok yang sedari tadi tengah bernegosiasi dengan sang manager. Yoongi juga terlihat menggulung badannya di sofa dengan selimut tebal.

"Ya! Tae cepatlah sedikit! Perutku sakit."

Itu Jimin. Sejak tadi ia memukuli brutal pintu kamar mandi yang saat ini sedang digunakan Taehyung. Entah mengapa sejak bangun tidur tadi, ia merasa ada yang salah dengan perutnya.

"Sabarlah. Perutku juga sakit. Kenapa tidak pakai kamar mandimu saja?" Teriak Taehyung dari dalam toilet.

"Sudah kubilang sedang rusak."

Tak lama kemudian Taehyung keluar dari dalam kamar mandi dan membuat Jimin langsung menerobos masuk.

"Astaga apa kita salah makan hyung?" Tanya Taehyung pada Yoongi. Ia kini tengah duduk di sofa samping Yoongi.

Yang ditanya hanya menggumam pelan. Rencana hari ini Yoongi akan ke studio pagi-pagi sekali karena harus finishing beberapa lagu. Tapi semua rencananya gagal total ketika ia merasakan perutnya mulas luar biasa dan berakhir dia sudah masuk kedalam toilet lebih dari lima kali.

Seokjin dan Hoseok yang telah selesai berurusan dengan manager mereka kini ikut bergabung bersama Yoongi dan Taehyung di sofa. Muka mereka berempat terlihat sangat pucat.

"Kenapa kalian masih disini?"

Mereka serempak menoleh mendengar pertanyaan itu. Itu Namjoon yang sudah rapi dengan kemejanya.

"Kami diare."

"Aku juga." Namjoon melihat jam yang melingkar erat di pergelangan tangannya. 10:21. Sangat terlambat dari jadwal awalnya. "Tadi aku sempat sakit perut tapi sekarang tidak. Aku harus pergi. Ini sudah sangat terlambat dari jadwalku."

Mereka semua hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Kecuali Yoongi tentu saja. Sepertinya kini ia telah berpetualang di dunia lain.

Namjoon baru saja menapaki tiga langkah kakinya saat merasakan perutnya melilit. Jimin yang saat itu baru saja membuka pintu kamar mandi langsung ditabraknya hingga terhuyung.

Pagi yang sulit.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka semua kini tengah berkumpul di ruang tengah. Sekitar satu jam yang lalu, Seokjin menyuruh Jungkook untuk menghubungi salah seorang dokter dan memintanya untuk datang kerumah. Tak ada yang berniat untuk beranjak dari rumah sampai saat ini. Bahkan Namjoon pun ikut terkapar disana tak berdaya. Berakhir mereka terlentang lemah di sofa lengkap dengan Jungkook dan Yoonji yang entah mengapa lebih sedikit bicara hari ini.

"Kalian keracunan makanan." Kata dokter itu.

"Mwo? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu."

"Aku memasak dengan benar tadi malam." Bela Seokjin.

"Kalau memang seperti itu, bisa saja ada makanan yang tidak terbiasa di perut kalian."

"Ah mungkin juga."

"Baiklah, masih ada pasien yang menungguku. Aku harus segera kembali." Dokter itu menyerahkan resep obat di meja. "Ini resepnya. Kalian akan segera sembuh. Tapi kusarankan agar beristirahat hari ini."

Mereka semua mengangguk mengerti. Kini sang dokter tengah diantar oleh Jungkook hingga sampai di pintu utama.

Mereka masih mengeluh perut sakit ketika Jungkook sudah kembali dari ruang tamu.

"Yoongi hyung tidak ke studio?"Itu Jungkook.

Yang ditanya hanya menggumam.

"Yoongi hyung, kau sedang tidak sibuk kan?"

"Tidak."

"Buatkan lagu untukku." Serunya sambil tersenyum memohon.

"Iya nanti." Jawab Yoongi dengan mata setengah tertutup. Sungguh diare sangat mengganggu.

"Jin hyung, apa yang kau berikan di makanan kami tadi malam?" Rengek Jimin.

"Aku tak memasukan bahan aneh. Percayalah. Semua seperti biasanya."

"Aish hyung. Yang benar saja."

"Kenapa kalian menuduhku. Aku tak melakukan kesalahan apapun."

Mereka terus berdebat saat itu. Tak terlihat bahwa sekarang Yoonji dan Jungkook tengah saling menyikut satu sama lain.

.

.

.

.

.

Sore hari kediaman keluarga Kim diisi dengan acara menonton film bersama. Beauty and the Beast. Siapa lagi yang akan meminta untuk film itu diputar kalau bukan si kecil Yoonji. Diare yang melanda sudah berangsur membaik sekarang. Tak ada lagi keluhan tentang toilet maupun sakit perut.

"Gomawo hyung. You are the best." Itu Jungkook.

Jungkook dan Yoongi baru saja keluar dari studio mini milik Yoongi di rumah itu. Menyelesaikan sebuah lagu permintaan Jungkook untuk tugasnya.

"Lagumu sudah selesai Kookie? Cepat sekali." Tanya Jimin.

Jungkook mengangguk sambil tersenyum cerah.

"Itu laguku bukan lagunya Jungkook."

"Ya hyung! Aku juga membantu."

"Apa? Diam dan menghabiskan cookies milikku."

"Hehehe. Yoongi hyung keren!" Ucap Jungkook sambil mengangkat dua jempolnya.

"Sudah kuduga."

"Ah yang benar saja. Scheduleku berantakan hari ini."

"Aku juga dimarahi sama manager."

"Aku juga."

"Aku sudah mengirim asistenku untuk ke proyek. Dan belum ada kabar sampai sekarang."

"Ah diare ternyata menyusahkan."

Itu keluhan mereka. Beruntung tadi dokter Jung cepat datang dan memberi mereka obat penawar.

Kini Yoonji mendekat kearah Hoseok dan memeluk lengannya manja. "Aku senang sekarang. Ambil sisi positifnya. Oppadeul tidak jadi pergi dan dirumah sama Yoonji. Yoongi oppa juga mau bantu Kookie oppa membuat lagu. Aku sayang oppadeul."

Seokjin tersenyum dan mengusak rambut Yoonji gemas disampingnya. Sedangkan Hoseok memilih memeluk tubuh kecil adiknya itu erat.

"Kami juga sayang Yoonji."

"Aa hyung. Sekarang kan kalian sudah sembuh." Jungkook angkat suara. "Kami mau bilang sesuatu."

"Oppa tidak akan marah kan?" Tanya Yoonji.

"Soal apa?"

"Sesuatu penting. Tapi oppa semua harus berjanji tidak akan marah."

"Ada apa sebenarnya Yoonji-ya."

"Jin oppa selalu bilang kan kalau kita tidak boleh membuang makanan. Itu tidak baik."

Mereka serempak mengangguk.

"Hyungdeul janji jangan marah."

"Sebenarnya ada apa?"

"Janji dulu tidak marah."

Agak lama mereka terdiam lalu berakhir dengan Hoseok yang mengiyakan permintaan Yoonji.

"Sebenarnya roti panggang semalam itu..."

"Yang kalian makan."

"Roti basi."

"Kadaluarsa."

"MWO!!"

.

.

.

.

.

END untuk chap ini

By: Sin Chami

Terinspirasi dari pengalaman saya yang membuat roti panggang selai cokelat dengan bahan roti tawar yang basi dan saya bagikan ke semua kakak-kakak kos saya. Roti tawarnya udah kadaluarsa tapi masih banyak berlembar-lembar.. kan sayang kalau dibuang.. jadi buat nutupin (?) jamur yang ijo itu aku panggang saja rotinya tapi syukurnya kakak-kakak kos saya tak sakit perut seperti uri bangtan INI KISAH NYATA

Love and Comment

Terimakasih...


	4. HANGOUT

HANGOUT

Genre : Humor, Family

Cast : BTS and Sweet Yoonji (Perubahan marga untuk mendukung cerita)

Disclaimer : This story is mine

Rate : Aman

Warning : OOC, Typo(s), dan lainnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"YA! Yoonji-ya! Jauhkan itu!"

"Hahahahaha oppa takut hahaha."

"Kubilang jauhkan itu dariku! KIM YOONJI!"

Sejak tadi Yoonji terus mengejar Jimin dengan seekor kupu-kupu ditangannya. Mereka terus berlarian di dalam rumah besar itu bagaikan Tom and Jerry. Jimin memang sangat takut dengan hewan indah bersayap tersebut sejak kecil. Dan fakta itulah yang mendukung otak jahil milik Yoonji. Baru saja dia pergi ke taman yang berada di belakang rumah dan menemukan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan. Menangkapnya satu untuk dijadikannya bahan ancaman.

"Kubilang berhenti Yoonji! STOP!"

Berulang kali Jimin meneriakkan kalimat itu namun tak dihiraukan oleh sang adik. Sungguh ini adalah hiburan tersendiri untuk Yoonji. Mereka hanya berdua kali ini dirumah. Seokjin masih dalam shootingnya di Jeju, Namjoon pergi ke proyeknya dan baru akan pulang hari esok, Hoseok sedang berada di Jepang, dan Yoongi yang tentu saja berkencan dengan lagunya di studio kesayangan namja gula tersebut. Sedangkan Jungkook dan Taehyung? Mereka sedang pergi keluar. Jungkook butuh sepatu futsal baru dan ia pergi keluar untuk membeli sepatu baru bersama Taehyung. Meninggalkan Jimin dan Yoonji berdua di rumah.

"Kami pulang!"

Jimin baru saja akan melempar Yoonji dengan vas bunga ketika mendengar Jungkook berteriak. Dengan cepat Jimin berlari kearah pintu utama untuk meminta perlindungan. Jimin langsung menarik tubuh Taehyung dan bersembunyi dibelakangnya dari jangkauan Yoonji.

"Kalian sedang apa?" Tanya Taehyung.

Aneh sekali saudaranya ini. Tapi setelah melihat Yoonji kini tengah mendekat kearah mereka dengan kupu-kupu di tanganya membuat Taehyung segera paham. Oh adik terkecilnya ini sedang mengerjai Jimin ternyata.

"Suruh dia membuang hewan laknat itu!" Teriak Jimin.

Taehyung hanya menghela napas jengah dan berlalu dari ruangan itu. Tenang saja. Seekor kupu-kupu tak mungkin membunuh Jimin kan?

"Taehyung-ah!" Jimin merenggut kesal. "Ya! Jungkookie! Ap-apa yang kau lakukan! YA! LEPASKAN AKU!"

Jungkook tiba-tiba langsung membalikkan tubuh Jimin dan mengunci tangannya kebelakang. Jimin yang kehilangan keseimbangan kini jatuh limbung dan menabrakkan tubuhnya ke lantai. Jungkook menindihnya keras agar sang hyung tak bisa meloloskan diri.

"YA! Lepaskan aku!"

"Yoonji-ya kemari."

Mengerti keadaan, Yoonji langsung mendekat. Ia masih memegang sayap kupu-kupu itu dan kini tengah menggesek-gesekkan badan dan kaki sang kupu-kupu di daerah bahu Jimin yang membuat sang korban berteriak keras sambil menggeliatkan badannya brutal.

"Hentikan kubilang! HENTIKAN!"

"Hahaha Ayolah oppa. Dia cantik sekali. Lihat sayapnya."

"Tenanglah hyung. Itu tak akan menggigitmu."

"ARGH!! JAUHKAN ITU DARIKU!!"

Kini kupu-kupu itu digerak-gerakkan Yoonji di daerah kulit wajah Jimin."

"YA! STOP!!"

"Hahaha. Hyung itu tak akan menyakitimu."

"Dia menyakiti kejiwaanku!"

"Dia menyukaimu oppa. Hahahaha"

"Jangan biarkan dia menyentuh wajahku!! YA! YOONJI!!"

"HAHAHAHAHA" Tawa mereka kompak.

"Tenanglah hyung."

"Lihat dia oppa. Ouh lucunya."

"Hahahaha. Dia menciummu hyung. Hahaha."

"ARGH!! KIM YOONJI!"

Kegiatan mereka seketika terhenti. Taehyung berdiri di dekat sofa ruang tamu dengan sebuah ponsel ditangannya.

"Yoonji-ya, temanmu menelfon."

Yoonji langsung berdiri dan mengambil alih ponselnya dari tangan Taehyung. Kupu-kupu yang dipegangnya di tangan kanan itu dia berikan pada Taehyung. Sedangkan Jimin masih terlihat memberontak dari kuncian Jungkook.

"Yoboseo?"

'Yoonji-ya, tidak lupa kan dengan janjian kita?'

Yoonji tersenyum. Itu Yerin temannya. "Tidak. Reiz Cafe kan?"

'Yup. Aku sedang bersiap. Kau juga harus bersiap dan jangan terlambat. Okay?'

"Okay. Aku akan bersiap sebentar lagi."

'Yasudah. Sampai jumpa di kafe, Yoonji-ya.'

"Okay."

Yoonji kemudian menutup teleponnya dan kembali ke ruang tamu. Disana masih ada Jimin yang dikunci oleh Jungkook. Ia sama sekali tak bisa bergerak. Taehyung kini yang menggantikan perannya tadi.

"Hahahaha Jimin lihat wajahmu!" Seru Taehyung keras. Ia memang tak pernah memanggil Jimin dengan sebutan Hyung karena bukan hanya Jimin yang terpaut satu tahun saja dari dirinya, namun juga tentang Jimin yang mempunyai sifat jauh lebih kekanakan darinya. Taehyung selalu merasa menjadi sosok hyung untuk Jimin. Aneh bukan?

"KIM TAEHYUNG! HENTIKAN!!"

"Oppa."

Suara pelan itu mampu menginterupsi gelak tawa di ruangan tersebut.

"Wae?"

"Aku diajak pergi keluar sama teman-teman. Bolehkah?"

"Teman siapa?"

"Kapan?"

"Pergi kemana?"

Yoonji berpikir. Ia harus bisa meyakinkan ketiga oppanya itu agar diijinkan untuk pergi keluar.

"Jam 4 nanti. Ada Yuju, Yerin, Eunha. Reiz Cafe. Oppa tau kan?"

Mereka bertiga mengangguk serempak.

"So? Bolehkah?"

"Okay."

"Boleh saja."

"Yup."

Yasudah oppa. Aku akan siap-siap. Bye." Kata Yoonji sambil melenggang pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Taetae hyung!"

"Ye?"

"Lanjut!"

"YA! KALIAN MERUSAK PSIKOLOGISKU. ARGH!! KEJIWAANKU TERANCAM!!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Gomawo oppa. Kau bisa pulang sekarang."

"Okay. Jangan pulang terlalu malam. Oppa akan menjemputmu."

Yoonji tersenyum manis dan keluar dari mobil Mercedes-Benz Maybach S-Class milik Taehyung. Yoonji tadi sempat bersikeras untuk pergi ke kafe sendiri. Tapi oppanya itu tetap memaksa untuk mengantarkan Yoonji ke kafe. Akhirnya Yoonji pergi dengan diantar oleh Taehyung.

Yoonji melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya memasuki kafe dengan tema minimalis tersebut. Terlihat ketiga orang temannya sudah berkumpul disana.

"Hai." Sapa Yoonji. "Maaf aku terlambat."

"Tak apa. Duduklah." Yerin mempersilahkannya duduk.

"Gomawo."

"Ah, kau mau pesan apa?"

"Tiramisu?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana?"

Taehyung baru saja memasuki rumah besarnya ketika pertanyaan itu menyapa.

"Tenang. Dia tak berbohong. Semua temannya wanita. Ada tiga orang."

"Ah syukurlah."

"Selama dia aman, hidup kita juga aman."

Jungkook menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa dengan Jimin disampingnya.

"Aku hanya takut amukan Seokjin hyung dan Yoongi hyung."

"Aku juga."

"Dan Namjoon hyung."

.

.

.

.

.

Kedua kaki Yoonji serasa akan patah saja. Ketiga temannya itu sangatlah aktif. Mereka sudah menjelajahi mall dan memasuki hampir setiap tempat yang menurut mereka menarik perhatian. Yang benar saja? Sudah berapa jam mereka berjalan? Sekarang sudah lebih dari jam delapan malam dan mereka belum beristirahat sama sekali.

"Kita akan kemana lagi?" Tanya Yoonji.

"Aku ingin sepatu baru." Kata Eunha.

Mereka hanya mengiyakan perkataan itu dan masuk ke salah satu toko sepatu bermerk.

Yoonji merasakan ponsel di tasnya bergetar. Tanpa pikir panjang ia mengambil ponselnya dan menggeser tombol hijau.

"Ye oppa?"

'Kau dimana? Kenapa belum pulang?'

Itu Jungkook.

"Aku masih di mall, oppa."

'Mall apa? Biar kujemput.'

"Tak usah oppa. Sepertinya sebentar lagi mereka selesai."

'Baiklah, jangan terlalu malam.'

"Okay."

Oh god, dia harus segera pulang.

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin sedang mencuci bekas peralatan makan malam ketika ponselnya berdering nyaring di ruang tengah.

"Jungkookie, tolong ponselku!" Teriak Jimin.

Jungkook yang merasa dipanggil kemudian mengambil ponsel Jimin dan melihat ada nama 'Seokjin hyung' di layarnya. Video call tentu saja. Melihat itu, tanpa menunggu perintah Jimin kembali, ia menggeser tombol hijau dan segera menampakan wajah sang hyung disana.

"Ada apa hyung?" Tanya Jungkook sambil berjalan kearah dapur.

"Ah kukira Jimin."

"Dia sedang mencuci." Jungkook menggerakkan ponsel Jimin menghadap sang empunya.

"Ye hyung?" Tanya Jimin.

"Taehyung dimana?"

"Sedang menonton tv."

"Yoonji?"

Jungkook dan Jimin saling menatap lalu menjawab cepat. "Di kamar hyung."

"Sedang apa dia? Kenapa panggilanku tidak dijawabnya?"

"Belajar hyung."

"Iya belajar. Dia sedang belajar serius."

"Benarkah? Coba antarkan ponselmu padanya Chim. Aku ingin melihatnya."

"Tugasnya sangat banyak hyung."

"Dan dia tidak mau diganggu."

"Iya hyung. Dia bahkan mengunci pintu kamarnya."

"Benar sekali hyung. Jadi kita tidak bisa masuk kesana."

Jawab Jimin dan Jungkook bersahutan. Bisa gawat kalau sampai hyung tertuanya itu tau mereka membiarkan sang adik kecil masih berkeliaran pada jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam kan? Percayalah Yoonji tak pernah berada diluar diatas jam sepuluh malam.

Dari layar ponsel Jimin terlihat Seokjin menyerngitkan dahi.

"Tumben sekali anak itu?"

"Bukankah itu hal bagus hyung? Iya kan?"

"Yoonji lebih rajin. Contoh adik yang baik kan hyung?" Seru Jungkook dengan bunny smilenya.

Sedangkan lawan bicara mereka kini hanya tertawa menanggapi.

"Yasudah. Namjoon mungkin akan pulang besok siang. Aku sangat lelah hari ini. Mungkin aku akan tidur sebentar lagi. Besok ada adegan yang harus diambil jam 3 pagi."

"Ah okay hyung. Selamat beristirahat."

"Jaga kesehatanmu hyung."

"Kalian juga. Sampaikan salamku pada Taehyung dan Yoonji."

"Okay."

Panggilan diselesaikan. Jimin dan Jungkook seketika panik.

"Kita harus menemukan Yoonji dan membawanya pulang sekarang."

.

.

.

.

.

"Yuju-ya, oppaku akan marah kalau aku tak segera pulang."

"Sebentar lagi Yoonji-ya. Ini masih jam setengah sebelas."

Yoonji menggeram kesal. Dia pikir setelah mereka berbelanja banyak sekali barang yang tentu saja Yoonji hanya mengekor, lalu setelahnya mereka akan pulang. Yuju, Yerin dan Eunha berjanji akan mengantarnya pulang dengan selamat. Tapi apa sekarang? Ia terjebak di lautan manusia disini.

Yoonji sangat membenci ini. Selama hidupnya, ia belum pernah menginjakkan kaki di tempat penuh asap rokok dan aroma alkohol itu. Ia tak tau tadi bagaimana mereka bisa masuk kesana. Bahkan di umur mereka yang belum legal. Entah apa yang dilakukan para temannya itu agar mereka diperbolehkan masuk kedalam ruangan menyesakkan tersebut. Dia bahkan menatap jijik wanita yang meliuk-liukkan badannya dengan pakaian yang menurut Yoonji kekurangan bahan. Beberapa hari yang lalu ia pernah mendapati wanita dengan pakaian seperti itu sedang berpose mesra dengan sang oppa 'Seokjin' di salah satu majalah yang dicurinya dari Namjoon. Dan Yoonji menyukainya. Yoonji kagum terhadap oppanya itu yang bisa mendapatkan pose sangat keren baginya bersama wanita dalam majalah tersebut. Tapi sekarang image kagum itu berubah menjadi tak suka bahkan jijik.

"Yoonji-ya, ambilah segelas." Eunha menyerahkan gelas bening kecil berisi liquid merah untuknya.

"Apa ini?"

"Itu red wine. Belum pernah coba?" Tanya Yerin.

"Yang benar saja. Kau kan orang kaya." Itu Yuju.

"Oppaku tak pernah mengijinkanku minum seperti ini. Kita kan juga belum legal untuk minum."

Yuju dan Eunha tengah menuangkan liquid merah itu masing-masing di gelas mereka kemudian Yerin yang terakhir.

"Kau seperti anak kecil saja."

"Aku bukan anak kecil."

"Ayolah, Yoonji kan memang seperti itu. Dia akan selalu menjadi adik kecil oppadeulnya."

"HAHAHAHAHA"

Gelak tawa mereka membuat Yoonji tersulut emosi. Ia ambil gelas yang tadi diberikan Eunha kepadanya dan meminumnya cepat dalam sekali tegukan. Keningnya menyerngit hebat ketika pertama kali cairan itu menyapa mulut dan kerongkongannya.

Jadi seperti ini rasanya wine?

Lebih enak susu cokelat miliknya yang berada di kulkas.

.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung, Jimin dan Jungkook saat ini tengah menjelajahi kawasan Gangnam yang padat. Sudah lebih dari satu jam ketiga namja itu berjelajah disana. Mereka memakai mobil Taehyung untuk misi pencarian sang adik kecil. Beberapa kali mengumpat kasar tak menemukan gadis dengan ciri-ciri sang adik di tangkapan mata mereka.

"Apa dia menjawabnya?" Tanya Taehyung. Ia sedang fokus menyetir dengan sesekali menoleh kearah kiri mencoba menemukan sang adik. Percayalah, ia masih hafal dengan jelas pakaian yang dikenakan adiknya.

Jungkook yang berada dibelakang menggeleng. "Tidak hyung. Ini sudah lebih dari sepuluh kali. Pesanku juga tak ada satupun yang dibacanya." Serunya sambil memberikan ponsel hitam itu pada Jimin. "Aku menyerah menghubunginya."

Jimin yang berada di depannya lalu menerima ponsel Jungkook sambil terus mengedarkan pandangan matanya brutal ke sekeliling. "Astaga dimana anak itu!"

'bib bib bib bib bib'

Jimin mengambil ponsel Jungkook yang beberapa saat lalu ia letakkan di dashboard depan. Siapa yang berani membuat panggilan disaat genting seperti ini? Namum raut kesal itu berubah lega saat menemukan nama 'Sweet Yoonji' di ponsel milik Jungkook tersebut.

"Yoboseo, Yoonji-ya. Kau dimana?"

Taehyung dan Jungkook langsung menolehkan kepalanya kearah Jimin. "Loudspeaker hyung." Perintah Jungkook.

Jimin segera menekan tombol loudspeaker dan langsung terdengar suara berisik disana.

"Yoboseo." Panggil Taehyung agak keras.

[I]"Tuan, maaf sebelumnya. Pemilik ponsel ini sekarang berada di Irish Club. Kondisinya sangat mabuk. Bisa tolong anda menjemputnya?"

Taehyung memukul keras stir mobil dihadapannya sedangkan Jimin menggeram pelan. Jungkook hanya diam sambil memijit pening kepalanya.

"Kami akan kesana sekarang."

Taehyung membanting stirnya memutar arah. Ia tahu betul letak club yang dimaksudkan. Tidak sampai 15 menit mobil hitam mengkilat itu telah sampai di depan sebuah club mewah. Waktu menginjak tengah malam ketika mereka memasuki club tersebut.

Taehyung menerobos masuk bersama Jimin dan Jungkook dibelakangnya. Bahkan dua orang bodyguard di depan dilalui mereka dengan mudah. Karena tentu saja tak semua orang bisa masuk ke club mewah tersebut. Dan siapa yang tak mengenal para pewaris Kim Corp? Sungguh dunia malam yang berisik. Suara musik menggema memekakan telinga mereka.

"Itu Yoonji." Jungkook menunjuk seorang gadis dengan hoodie biru pastel tengah menyandarkan kepalanya di meja bar. Sepertinya ia tertidur.

Taehyung bergerak cepat menerobos beberapa orang yang menghalangi langkahnya.

"Hey! Perhatikan jalanmu bung!"

Pria itu memegang kerah Taehyung yang menabraknya. Disampingnya terlihat seorang gadis dengan tubuh seksi tengah merangkul lengannya erat sambil terus menggoda pria itu. Taehyung mendecih kesal melihatnya.

"Maaf bung, kami tak ada urusan denganmu." Itu Jungkook sambil melepaskan cengkeraman pria tadi dari kerah Taehyung. Sedangkan Taehyung kini telah berlalu meninggalkan mereka menuju sang adik yang masih terkulai di meja bar.

Jungkook baru saja akan dipukul wajahnya oleh pria tadi sebelum seorang bodyguard memegang tangan pria tersebut.

"Tolong amankan dia. Aku tidak mau ada keributan disini atau aku akan menyuruh hyungku untuk menggusur tempat terkutuk ini." Tegas Jimin. Sungguh mata elangnya sangat menakutkan saat ini. Entah pergi kemana sifat kekanakan yang melekat di dirinya.

"Yoonji-ya." Panggil Taehyung.

Yoonji diam seperti tak menghiraukan panggilannya.

"Maaf tuan."

Taehyung menoleh dan mendapati seorang pelayan wanita nendekatinya. Ia menyerahkan sebuah ponsel.

"Ini ponsel miliknya tuan."

"Dimana teman-temannya? Aku pikir dia pergi kesini bersama mereka."

"Mereka meninggalkannya tuan. Dua orang dari mereka juga mabuk berat. Hanya salah seorang dari mereka yang masih sadar lalu meminta tolong pada saya untuk menghubungi kalian karena gadis itu tidak tau alamat rumahnya."

"Kenapa kalian bisa membiarkan siswa yang bahkan belum legal untuk hal seperti ini bisa berada disini!" Teriak Taehyung.

"M-maafkan kami tuan. Me-reka membayar sangat mahal." Jawab pelayan itu tergagap ketakutan.

"Sudahlah hyung, kita bawa Yoonji pulang saja. Aku sudah muak di tempat ini." Kata Jimin sambil mencoba menegakkan tubuh Yoonji.

Yoonji menggeliatkan tubuhnya tak suka ketika merasakan posisi duduknya berubah. Ia coba menepis tangan Jimin yang berada di lengannya tapi dapat dengan mudah tangannya ditangkap oleh sang oppa.

"Yoonji, pulang sekarang."

"YA! Kau si- hikk siapa ? Ha!" Racaunya. Ia masih terus menepis tangan Jimin.

"Yoonji-ya, ayo pulang." Tegas Jimin untuk kedua kalinya.

"Aku tidak -hikk mau! YA! APA YANG KAU- Hik- lakukan?"

Yoonji mencoba memberontak ketika tubuhnya digendong secara paksa oleh Jungkook. Sungguh Jungkook merasa gendang telinganya akan pecah jika berada di tempat itu lebih lama. Yoonji masih memberontak keras ketika mereka keluar dari dalam club dan langsung masuk mobil mewah milik Taehyung. Ia mendudukkan Yoonji di jok belakang. Disampingnya. Kemudian Jimin dan Taehyung menyusul masuk.

"Jalan Tae." Perintah Jimin.

Taehyung segera menghidupkan mobilnya dan menginjak pedal gas.

"YA! Kalian- hikk akan membawaku kemana?"

"Yoonji diam."

"Mana ponselku? Aku akan menghu- hikk bungi oppaku. Biar mereka menghajar kalian!" Teriak Yoonji sambil menunjuk wajah Jungkook disampingnya.

"Kau bau alkohol." Kata Jungkook sambil menjauhkan tangan Yoonji dari wajahnya.

"Jangan coba-coba mem-hikk perkosaku!" Teriak Yoonji sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada. "Hikk- akan kuadukan pada oppaku! Kalian... pasti akan dihajar oleh mereka!"

"Kubilang diam Kim Yoonji!" Bentak Jungkook. Yakin dia seumur hidup belum pernah merasakan apa itu alkohol dan hari ini adiknya melangkahinya? Yang benar saja.

"Jangan membentakku! Nam-hikk joon oppa akan menghancurkan wajahmu!"

Mereka hanya diam terus mendengarkan racauan sang adik.

Baru setengah perjalanan dan tak terdengar lagi suara sang adik yang mengoceh. Hanya gumaman-gumaman yang terdengar di telinga mereka.

Sadar sudah tak ada pemberontakan, Jungkook menggeser tubuhnya agar mendekat kearah Yoonji. Ia menyandarkan kepala Yoonji di dadanya.

"Hkk.. Hueekk.."

"ARGH!! BAJUKU!"

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari ketika mereka sampai di rumah. Jimin menggendong Yoonji masuk ke rumah selama Taehyung memasukkan mobilnya ke garasi, sementara Jungkook langsung berlari ke kamarnya untuk mandi. Berulang kali ia mengeluhkan tentang bau pakaiannya yang jadi korban oleh muntahan Yoonji tadi ketika di mobil.

Jimin menurunkan adiknya pelan di tempat tidur dan membaringkannya. Dengan telaten ia melepaskan sepatu Converse yang dikenakan Yoonji lalu beralih melepaskan hoodie sang adik. Taehyung datang sambil membawa air hangat dan sebuah handuk lalu membasuh wajah sang adik dari bekas muntahannya.

"Dari mana kalian? Kenapa Yoonji bisa mabuk seperti ini?"

"Y-Yoongi hyung?"

Matilah kalian.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku menunggu penjelasanmu Kim Yoonji."

Yoonji masih menunduk takut. Pagi tadi ia terbangun dan langsung dihadiahi tatapan membunuh dari Yoongi oppanya. Sungguh ia tak sadar yang diperbuatnya semalam. Yang ia ingat terakhir pergi bersama teman-temannya ke sebuah club. Dia pikir teman-temannya yang mengantar pulang hingga ia bisa tidur dikamar nyaman miliknya. Ternyata trio oppanya yang menjemput dan parahnya mereka menemukan ia tengah mabuk di club. Dan entah bagaimana bisa Yoongi oppanya yang selalu tidur di studio bisa pulang malam itu juga.

Malam tadi trio Jimin, Taehyung dan Jungkook sudah menceritakan semuanya yang terjadi. Membuat Yoongi pusing tiba-tiba. Tadinya Yoongi akan menghajar ketiga adik laki-lakinya itu sebelum ia mengetahui hal apa yang terjadi. Yang diotaknya tadi malam adalah ketiga adiknya itu telah menghasut Yoonji untuk pergi ke club malam hingga pulang dalam keadaan mabuk. Pada akhirnya ia percaya dengan penjelasan dari trio adiknya karena tak menemukan tanda-tanda berbohong di wajah mereka. Namun tetap saja trio tersebut mendapat bentakan dan ancaman gratis dari Yoongi karena tak bisa menjaga sang adik dengan baik. Dan percayalah, mereka sangat menyesal karena itu.

Sungguh. Ada masalah di agensi tempat dia bekerja dan ditambah tindakan konyol sang adik. Awalnya ia hanya berniat pulang untuk mengambil disknya yang tertinggal. Namun ia merasa ada yang tidak beres saat satupun adiknya tak terlihat di rumah. Di tengah malam. Dan keyakinannya mengatakan pasti ada masalah yang terjadi. Yakin Yoongi akan cepat tua.

Kini Yoonji dan Yoongi hanya tinggal berdua dirumah. Jungkook sudah pergi ke sekolah pagi-pagi sekali bahkan sebelum Yoonji bangun. Dan Taehyung juga Jimin tentu sedang ada kelas di kampusnya.

"Kim Yoonji."

"Oppa aku.. mianhae."

"Jadi sekarang mengaku salah?"

Yoonji mengangguk takut. Ia masih menunduk sambil memilin ujung piyamanya.

"Kenapa bisa sampai mabuk?"

"Mereka mengataiku anak kecil oppa."

Yoongi kembali memijit pelipisnya. Ia merasa sangat pusing hari ini. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak pada sang adik tapi itu tak akan menyelesaikan masalah. Melihat dirinya seperti ini saja sudah membuat Yoonji ketakutan. Yoongi memilih duduk disamping Yoonji dan merangkul adiknya.

"Kali ini oppa maafkan. Asal jangan kau ulangi lagi kelakuanmu tadi malam."

"Ne oppa."

"Patuhi perkataan semua oppamu. Jangan hanya menurut padaku, Seokjin, atau Namjoon. Yoonji tak mau membuat oppadeul khawatir kan?"

Yoonji kembali mengangguk. "Oppa benar-benar memaafkanku?" Tanyanya sambil mendongak menatap Yoongi.

Yoongi tersenyum manis dan mengangguk.

"Gomawo oppa." Seru Yoonji sambil memeluk oppanya erat. "Emm oppa."

"Ye?"

"Jangan bilang ke Seokjin oppa, ne? Dan Namjoon oppa."

"Wae?"

"Aku tidak mau dapat skors dan ceramah dari Seokjin oppa. Dia kalau marah melebihi eomma. Dan uang bulananku masih ditangan Namjoon oppa. Bisa gawat kalau menyusut. Jebal oppa."

Yoongi kembali tersenyum mantap. "Okay."

.

.

.

.

.

END

By: Shin Chami

Itu saja.. terimakasih yang sudah bersedia membaca


End file.
